COMPULOG
COMPULOG NET Network of Excellence ---- Computational logic involves the combination of and using, for example, logic programming techniques such as Prolog. The ESPRIT Basic Research funded COMPULOG NET is a large European community of researchers consisting of more than 80 nodes in leading European universities and industries. Nodes are classified according to their role in the network or their size. In particular, there are coordinating nodes, regular nodes, associate nodes, industrial nodes and members that are usually attached to some node. This document contains information on the European ESPRIT Basic Research COMPULOG NET Network of Excellence (NoE), concerned with the area of Computational Logic, which is available on the World Wide Web (WWW or W3), the global hypermedia system providing worldwide information. In particular, an anonymous FTP archive on COMPULOG is provided at the Department of Computer Science, , Belgium. ---- Contact details To join or leave the COMPULOG NET electronic mailing list, please email [mailto:compunode-request@ecrc.de compunode-request@ecrc.de] with your contact details. To submit articles, letters, events, etc., to the editorial board of the COMPULOG official newsletter Computational Logic, please email [mailto:compunews@ecrc.de compunews@ecrc.de]. The Editor in Chief is Antonios C. Kakas, University of Cyprus, Nicosia, who can be contacted on [mailto:compulog@jupiter.cca.ucy.cy compulog@jupiter.cca.ucy.cy]. If you are interested in joining the COMPULOG NET, to become a new node or member, please email Paola Mello at DEIS, University of Bologna on [mailto:pmello@deis.unibo.it pmello@deis.unibo.it]. Please include the following information: * Name, address and institution * Type of institution (e.g., Industry, Research Center, University, etc.) * Researchers involved (please specify position) * Areas of research * Description of research activities * Recent publications and products * Participartion in internation projects * Cooperating nodes of the network * Contact person For general information and enquiries about the network, please contact the Coordinator of the network, David Pearce at DFKI on [mailto:pearce@dfki.uni-sb.de pearce@dfki.uni-sb.de]. List of Node Sites The following have a directory in the central FTP site at Leuven. A link to the FTP directory together with further direct World Wide Web (WWW) links if available is provided for each site. * AIDA: Forschungsgruppe Intellektik, FB 20 Informatik, Technische Hochschule Darmstadt (D) * ARIAI: Austrian Research Institute for Artificial Intelligence, Vienna (A) * CWI: Centrum voor Wiskunde en Informatica, Amsterdam (NL) * DBAI: Institut für Informationssysteme, Technical University of Vienna (A) * DFKI: German Research Center for Artificial Intelligence, Saarbrücken (D) * DISI: Dipartimento d'Informatica e Scienze dell'Informazione, Università di Genova (I) * ECRC: European Computer-Industry Research Centre GmbH, Munich (D) * ED_DR: Department of Artificial Intelligence, University of Edinburgh (UK) * FIB: Facultat d'Informatica de Barcelona (E) * ICRF: Advanced Computation Laboratory, Imperial Cancer Research Fund, London (UK) * IJS: Artificial Intelligence Laboratory, Institute Jozef Stefan, Ljubljana (Slovenia) * IRST: Instituto per la Ricerca Scientifica e Tecnologia, Trento (I) * KCLG: Karlsruhe Computational Logic Group, Universität Karlsruhe (D) * KUL: Department of Computer Science, Katholieke Universiteit Leuven (B) * LIACC: Laboratório de Inteligência Artificial e Ciência de Computadores, Universidade do Porto (P) * LIENS: Laboratoire d'Informatique Ecole Nationale Superieure, Paris (F) * LIFL: Université des Sciences et Technologies de Lille (F) * LU: Department of Computer and Information Science, Linköping University (S) * MIL: Computer Science Department, University of Milano (I) * MPI: Max Planck Institut für Informatik, Saarbrücken (D) * NTUA: Computer Science Division, National Technical University of Athens (GR) * PRG: Programming Research Group, Oxford University Computing Laboratory (UK) * RWTH: Rheinisch-Westfälische Technische Hochschule, Aachen (D) * SAAR: Saarbrücken University (D) * SICS: Swedish Institute of Computer Science, Stockholm (S) * SIEMENS: Siemens, Munich (D) * UACS: Department of Computer Science, University of Aberdeen (UK) * ULB: Universite Libre de Bruxelles (B) * UMCS: Department of Computer Science, Manchester University (UK) * UNIBO: DEIS, University of Bologna (I) * UNIMA: University of Mannheim (D) * UNITO: Department of Computer Science, University of Turin (I) * UNIROMA1: Dipartimento di Informatica e Sistemistica, University of Rome La Sapienza (I) * UNIROMA2: University of Rome Tor Vergata (I) * UNIZH: Institute für Informatik, University of Zürich-Irchel, (CH) * UNL: Departamento de Informatica, Universidade Nova de Lisboa (P) * UPPSALA: Uppsala University, Uppsala (S) * UPM: Facultad de Informática, Universidad Politécnica de Madrid (E) see also here * UPV: Departamento de Sistemas Informaticos y Computacion, Universidad Politècnica de València (E) The following nodes have no directory at the central FTP site, but have direct WWW links: * AGKI:Artificial Intelligence Research Group, , Universität Koblenz-Landau (D) * ICDOC: Logic Programming Section, Department of Computing, Imperial College of Science, Technology and Medicine, University of London (UK) The following European network is associated with COMPULOG: * SOL: Human Capital and Mobility network SOL (Solving constraints over naturals, integers and finite domains) The nodes in SOL are: INRIA-Nancy (coordinator), LRI (Orsay, Univ. Paris XI), ECRC (München), UNL (Lisboa), and LIACC (Porto). The contents of the central directories linked above is determined and maintained by some person responsible at the corresponding node of the COMPULOG NET. It may include some general information about the node (address, person to contact, list of active researchers, descrip- tion of main research topics), a list of publications by the researchers of the node, abstracts of the publications, etc. The information is stored in free format. ---- Other information * The following are available in the FTP archive as plain text: ** Contents of the top directory. ** Information on contents of the archive. ** A history of updates of the COMPULOG NET archive. ** Complete COMPULOG NET archive directory contents. ** A list of the COMPULOG NET node identifications. * An upload area for COMPULOG NET information. (If you upload file, please send e-mail to [mailto:compunode-ftp@cs.kuleuven.ac.be compunode-ftp@cs.kuleuven.ac.be] about what you stored and whether it should replace or be added to previous information for your node.) * A list of publications related to the area of program development (in LaTeX and BibTeX format). * ILPS'94 International Logic Programming Symposium (Ithaca, NY, USA, 13-17 November 1994) Call for Papers. * Gödel logic programming language, by P.M. Hill and J.W. Lloyd, University of Bristol, UK. WWW information now available. Contact [mailto:goedel@compsci.bristol.ac.uk goedel@compsci.bristol.ac.uk] for further information and to join the mailing list. * MacClINT - interactive concept learning, by Luc DeRaedt, K.U.Leuven, Belgium. * COMPULOG information from SICS. * COMPULOG area meetings on Programming Languages and Parallelism and Implementation Technologies after PLILP'94 / ALP'94. The ESPRIT Basic Research funded COMPULOG 2 project (no. 6810). See also general information on logic programming and Artificial Intelligence in the WWW Virtual Library. The ESPRIT ProCoS family of projects and Working Group on Provably Correct Systems may be of interest. ---- COMPULOG was coordinated by David Pearce. This information was collated by Jonathan Bowen. Last updated on 7 April 2009. Further information for possible inclusion is welcome. Category:Projects Category:Logic programming